Savior
by Mia Nymph
Summary: Aliénor is a 16 year old deaf mute who is found by Charlie Swan. She is put into the system. He is soon given custody of her, and she settles into his way of life. Charlie is left unaware of who he has let into his home. Soon though, Charlie's daughter Isabella comes to town. Her curious nature has her trying to find out Aliénor's secret. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

Aliénor is a 16 year old deaf mute who is found by Charlie Swan. She is put into the system. Charlie is soon given custody of her, and she settles into his way of life. Charlie is left unaware of who he has let into his home. Soon, though, Charlie's daughter Isabella comes to town. Her curious nature has her trying to find out Aliénor's secret. This brings on a domino affect that involves the Cullens, the Pack, and something else only Aliénor can explain.

* * *

Aliénor was in an alley across the street from a local bar. She couldn't believe that her powers were taken because she had gotten sick. It wouldn't have caused an apocalypse. But that didn't matter right now because today she would get her abilities back. It was also the day that Charlie Swan was coming to town. Aliénor spent most of her time in this life searching for the perfect man to take her in. It took a little while longer this time around, but she found him. She FINALLY found him. Charlie Swan was a single man who was dedicated to his job as Police Chief in Forks, Washington. He had a daughter, a real bitch that one was, but she was in Arizona with her mother. He would later be married to Sue Clearwater, who was perfect for the man, and his best friend was the Chief of the Quilute Tribe on the La Push reservation. This man was the key that would unlock the door for her. Although she could get this with any other man at the bar today, she only chose Charlie because she felt she could grow to love him. _It's time _she thought. All she had to do was lay there beside the dumpster. Charlie would see her, and the rest would play out perfectly. Well, as long as the vampire's stayed out of her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**(**_Mind Conversations_**)(Notepad Writing)(**_Person's Thoughts_**)(_Sign Language_)**

* * *

**APOV**

Aliénor was prepared for the raid that came down on the bar. It was a prime spot for drug dealing, human trafficking, and illegal pawning. She just had to make sure that only Charlie Swan saw her. And he did. "Hey get a medic! We have a civilian over here!" he yelled. Soon enough I was surrounded by people. They were asking for my name, where I was hurt, how long I'd been out there, and so on and so forth. They figured out I was deaf after I gave them a well practiced confused look. It took them a little longer to find out I was mute. They didn't know I understood them, but ,hey, they didn't need to know. Charlie was with me on the way to the hospital. He didn't try to talk to me, but he wasn't being awkward either. It was nice, and refreshing. In a few more weeks, I'd be living with him. That should be enough time for me to introduce Kailani. Kailani and I have been together for centuries. After my friend Beth died, we found each other. Our lives have been entwined ever sense. I'd been so stuck in my memories that I didn't notice we were already in my hospital room. The doctors and nurses must have already left because it was just Charlie and I. "Hi, My name is Charlie Swan. Can you understand me?" he asked. I could read his mind and read his lips, but the coolest thing was the fact that I could feel the vibrations his words were making. I nodded my head. He looked surprised. _I guess he wasn't expecting me to understand him. _I motioned for him to sit down. "Do you need anything," he asked me. He was beating around the bush, but I did need food. I searched for my pen and pencil and wrote- **food please.** He stood and excused himself. Seconds later Kailani jumped through the window.

_Is it in motion- Kai_

_Yes, but I don't want to introduce you until he gets thoughts of adopting me.- Me_

_Okay, When will that be- Kai_

_In about a week. He'll be taking some time off to make sure I'm okay- Me_

_Now I understand why you chose this one- Kai_

_Yea, but in the next life we totally have to get emancipated and have a life together with Embry and Quil- Me_

_Hell Yeah! Anyways I'll see you__ later_ she thought back, jumping out of the window seconds before Charlie walked back in. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I just got you pizza and a Root Beer,"he said," I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." **Go Ahead**- I wrote. "What's your name?" he asked. **My name is Aliénor, but it's pronounced Eleanor. **He nodded, jotting down my answer. "Do you have any family?" he continued. **My family's dead, but I have a friend. She got emancipated on her birthday last year. She's going to come visit me next week. I was going to move in with her because she got an apartment.- **I wrote quickly. "How can she afford this apartment? Why did she get emancipated?" he shot at me. **She owns her own business. She sells her art. it's very popular along the West coast and in Europe. She got emancipated because her parents couldn't accept her. **"I see. I see." he nodded. This continued for a few hours. Soon Charlie left and I was left to my own devices. There was only one other thing that needed to be done here. _I need to visit Cleo. _Cleo is a young girl who has recently discovered herself to be one of us, a Calderian. We are able to see into the future, read minds, change our appearance, control the weather, and replicate other people's abilities. The consequence of us living on Earth, though, is that we become deaf and mute. We are also able to die, but we come back to life as another person, a new person. One of us are born on Earth every decade, so we have grown slowly in number. Cleo is five years old. She will need guidance in how to control herself. I get out of bed, and start walking down the hallway. _She's in room 213, right?_ I opened the door, and was relieved to find her alone. I was actually quite surprised to see that she looked exactly like me. _Oh, I see! We're SISTERS! _I didn't know I was getting my sister today! The resemblance was uncanny. We both had oval shaped faces, fitted with big green eyes, and plump rose colored lips. We shared our medium length black hair and straight noses. _It's going to be so fun watching her grow up. We'll be like twins in the next life. _As soon as that thought left me, she looked up, and our eyes met. **_Hi, I'm Aliénor!_** She looked confused. _So she can't sign. I can teach her! _**  
**

_Who are you?!- Cleo_

_You know how to send your thought?- Me_

_Yes! Are you like me?!- Cleo_

_I am! How did you know- Me_

_I could ... I forgot the word for it- Cleo_

_You could sense it?!- Me_

_Yeah! That's it! Sense it!-Cleo_

_Okay Cleo! Now I'm going to explain what you are okay! After that, I'll teach you how to sign!- Me_

_What's 'sign' ?- Cleo_

_It's like talking with your hands!- Me_

_OH! COOL!- Cleo_

_Wait, why are you in the hospital?- Me_

_Mommy and Daddy died in the car. Auntie Ruth is going to take care of me now.- Cleo_

Oh my gosh! That's so... tragic! It's a good thing Auntie Ruth lives in Forks. That means I can hang around Cleo without it being strange. I can still teach her, and show her how to hone her skills. I can be a mentor! _Auntie Ruth lives in Forks, right?- Me_

_Yeah! Are you going to be in there?- Cleo_

_Yes, I am! That means I can explain everything to you later! You'll be getting out around the same time I do, based on your injuries. That means we can visit each other! I'm only five doors down!- Me_

_That's GREAT! Bye Bye friend!- Cleo_

I was walking out of the door shortly after that conversation. I was so happy to be getting a blood sister! It's supposed to be rare, but I was the lucky one! I can't wait to tell Kailani! We'll be the Three Musketeers! As I walked into the room, I decided to get this weeks rest out of the way. Because I'm basically an alien, I don't really sleep in the same way humans do. I only need 14 hours of sleep a week instead of 42. I can get all my sleep in at one time, and that means I can go the rest of the week without needing any rest at all. It's actually very helpful, especially during the school year. After that thought, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**KPOV**

_I can't believe it. She's actually here! _I'd been waiting for this moment for 16 years! Aliénor was finally here. We were separated in this life time, but we've finally met up at the same place for once. I would meet her at the hospital, and she would explain to me why she chose this Charlie person to take her in. There's something else that will occur, but I don't know what. Getting onto my motorcycle, I followed the Forks Police Cruisers at a safe distance. When we got to the hospital, I parked on the left side. I scaled the building, and found Ali's room. Seeing the man, Charlie, walk out the door, I jumped through the window. I was smiling with all the joy I was feeling. We would finally be together! This is so cool. Aliénor said that there would be a surprise for us here, in Forks. I wonder what it is!

_Is it in motion- Me_

_Yes, but I don't want to introduce you until he gets thoughts of adopting me.- Ali_

_Okay, When will that be- Me_

_In about a week. He'll be taking some time off to make sure I'm okay- Ali_

_Now I understand why you chose this one- Me_

_Yea, but in the next life we totally have to get emancipated and have a life together with Embry and Quil- Ali_

_Hell Yeah! Anyways I'll see you__ later- _I replied. I didn't really process what she's said until after I jumped back out of the window. _'We're gonna find our mates!' _I squealed in my head. I never expected to find my mate in this town. It's gonna be so great! _I should probably help Ali. She's getting her powers back, and that'll be painful. I'll have to take out the Morphine and put on the little thing that measures her heart rate. That thing'll be beeping in overdrive . It's a good thing I didn't leave. _This time, I walked through the front door of the hospital, and I ran up the stairs to her room. On the way, I smelled a familiar scent. It was really close to Ali's, but it wasn't exactly hers. _I'll have to investigate later. _Walking into her room, I saw she was already asleep, and the process was beginning. She was starting to shake. I removed the needle that was sending her Morphine, and I put on the heart rate monitor. The doctor's will expect her to be in a certain amount of pain, but not the amount that the process will cause. In this case, she will most likely be screaming, loudly. I'll have to create the illusion of silence. _Grrrreeeeaaaat! _This is gonna be peachy!

__ 8 Hours Later__

This bitch is really screaming. I knew it would be painful, but I didn't think it would be this bad. _It's kind of like how Sharon reacted to being turned into a vampire, except this is 10 times worse. _I'm never getting sick; this looks to be to painful for me. At this point in the process, she should have been calming down. Instead she was getting worse, and I didn't know why. I was starting to get worried. After 5 more hours, the screaming calmed. After the 16th hour, they stopped all together. She had completed the process, and she should have complete control over her powers. _Now I can give her the Morphine. _

**Ali POV**

I was in major pain. Everything was aching, and it felt like nothing was left unblemished. _At least the Morphine was doing it's job_. A few hours later, I was feeling better. My body wasn't aching, and I could tell I had my abilities back.

_**Hey Hun-**Kai_

_**Hey**- Ali_

_**How do you feel**-Kai_

_**I'm fine, just a little achy**-Ali_

_**I didn't know 'achy' was a word**-Kai_

_**Well it is...kinda**-Ali_

_**Okay! Well I'm gonna go set up my apartment. It's pretty close to your's and Charlie's place**-Kai_

_**Great! Can you get me my old motorcycle**-Ali_

_**Already did that, sweets. I got both**-Kai_

_**Awesome! Oh yeah, I gotta tell you something later on**-Ali_

_**Cool, message me later**-Kai_

Soon she was walking out of the door. Only seconds later did Charlie walk through the door.

**Hi Charlie **I wrote. He waved back. **Can you read my lips? **he wrote. I nodded back to him. "Good," he replied. "So, it's about 10:00. Do you want some breakfast?" he asked. I nodded rapidly. "Alright," he chuckled a reply. Walking out of the room, he turned back and said,"I'll be back soon"

**Cleo POV**

I woke up around 9am. It wasn't very bright, but then again this is Forks. I had only slept for 12 hours this time. Now I'm gonna go see my friend! Walking down 5 doors, I opened the door to room 209. _Hi friend!_

_Hey Cloe. How are you_ today- she asked me.

_I'm fine! Are you gonna eat breakfast-_ I replied

_Yeah. My friend is gonna bring me__ some_- she said.

_I gotta wait for my food- _I told her.

_We can share my plate if you__ want-_ she offered.

_Cool! Can you explain what I am, please?_- I thought back.

_I was hoping you'd ask that question! We are from a race called the Calderian. Our society of people is not from here; we are from a different planet. We are allowed to visit there every 100 lives. I've been there three times. Because of our heritage, we all have abilities. On this planet, we are the superior beings, yet we are all equal. We are able to see into the future, read minds, change our appearance, control the weather, and replicate other people's abilities. The consequence of us living on Earth, though, is that we become deaf and mute. Also, we are not indestructible. We are able to die, but we come back to life as another person, a new person. One of us are born on Earth every decade, so we have grown slowly in number. Just because we are superior, doesn't mean there aren't other beings on Earth that can harm us. There are werewolves, vampires, faeries, and nymphs. We are kind of like a mixture of them. Our speed and strength are just above that of a shifter. Our superior minds rival a vampire's. And so on and so forth. We are not alone, and we are the only race that knows that, save for a few Native__ tribes_- She explained to me. _Wow, that's a lot to think about. _Minutes later, I felt someone ask me a question. I looked at Ali questioningly. _What was that-_ I asked, urgently. _That was just Charlie. He is gonna be taking care of_ _me_- She replied. I nodded in understanding before turning back to Charlie.

**Charlie POV**

When I walked back into the room, there was a little girl who looked exactly like Aliénor sitting on the bed. "Hi, hun. What's your name?" I asked. She looked up at me with a look of wonder. She turned to Aliénor, but turned back to me in a few seconds. "I'm Cleo," she said in a clear voice. Aliénor looked at the girl proudly. _I guess she didn't know Cleo could speak. _"Well, if you both want food, there's enough on this plate for three." I said. The girls dug into their meal, but the entire time it felt like they were having their own conversation. I couldn't help but notice how much Aliénor differed from my daughter, and how much similarity she shared with Cleo. "Charlie," Cleo asked me. I looked up, only to find that it was Cleo tugging on my sleeves. "What's up Cleo?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts. "I gotta potty," she said. "Well, hun, I don't think I can help you with that," I replied, feeling a little bit awkward. "Cleo! What are you doing in here?!" a woman exclaimed.


End file.
